claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 128
Cold open The entrance of the bay Raki mentions in Scene 127.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, p. 285 Another panel moves inland upriver. Finally, Helen sets foot ashore.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 321 Eventually, all the Ghosts appear atop a hill viewing the Holy City of Rabona.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 322–323 Spectators 'Countdown' Helen notes that it took 10 days instead of 20 to return to Rabona. Following Raki's plan''Jump Square'', July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 284–285 (trip not shown), the Ghosts travelled westward by boat, skirting around the peninsula of Mucha, then pushing north through the bay and upriver to Rabona. See DS Game Map. Tabitha senses that Cassandra is six or seven days away. Miria thinks this is enough time to prepare for her arrival.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 324 'Octavia' Raki spots a young woman sitting hillside. When he asks her to accompany him and his companions to Rabona, she says the city is deserted. Deneve warns Raki away as this woman is an Awakened Being. Then Raki notices a dozen or so "humans" watching the city from the hills, all but two being female.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 325–326 Deneve says they are all Awakened. Miria adds that they appear to be former single-digits with high baselines. When Miria accuses them of "disappearing" the inhabitants, Octavia suggests Miria ask the human guards and Miria's comrades as to what happened. Tabitha senses the auras of Galatea, Clarice and Miata are still inside the city.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 326–329 'Chronos' Helen asks why the gathering. A bearded man says they wish to see both the emergence of the strongest Awakened Being ever—and the faces of the warriors who destroyed the Organization.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 330–332 As the Ghosts leave, Miria identifies the bearded man as Chronos, the former No. 4 of the Initial Male Era. His male companion is No. 6, Lars. The woman Raki just spoke to is "Bronco" Octavia, No. 2. of an unnamed era. Despite Chronos' confidence that the Awakened can escape unharmed should the situation get out of hand, Miria has her doubts.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 333 Rabona 'Old comrades' Inside the deserted city, the Ghosts are greeted by a tearful Clarice, then Galatea, Galk and Sid. When Miria asks what happened, Galatea leads the Ghosts to the outskirts of town.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 334–337 'Cocoon' The awakened form of the unknown Priscilla is half-emerged from the cocoon. Deneve confirms this is the Awakened that she saw in Lautrec.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 338–341 Miria now understands why Galatea had the city evacuated. But Galatea was unable to persuade the Rabona guards to leave.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 342–343 'Meeting' That night in the town hall, Miria explains the situation to the Rabona guards and the Claymore warriors. But Sid insists that the human guards will stay and defend the city with their lives, repeating what he said during the early Clare arc.Claymore 2, Scene 009, p. 170; Claymore, Anime Scene 03 Miria apologizes for asking them to leave and even allows Clarice to stay.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 344–349 Then Sid tells Miria that upon Miria's request, he and the guards gathered something unnamed to be used for some unknown purpose.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, pp. 350 'Cassandra's approach' Outside in the hills, Lars and Chronos detects that Cassandra's speed is accelerating.Jump Square, August 2012, Claymore, Scene 128, p. 351 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Manga